dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Art (episode)
"Art" is the fifteenth episode of the 1st season and the fifteenth episode overall. It originally premiered on April 30, 2011. Overview Dan targets an artist's career when his car is used as a canvas. Intro After a relatively successful attempt at giving Mr. Mumbles a bath, Dan looks outside to see that an artist has defaced his car by painting on it. Dan becomes enraged and swears vengeance against art. Main Plot Meanwhile, Chris is trying to enjoy his Saturday in front of the TV eating cake when Dan calls wanting Chris to meet him at an art fair where artists are selling their paintings. Elise overhears the conversation and encouraged Chris to go with her to look for a painting to cover up the Dan-shaped hole in the living room wall created after Dan tried out a jetpack in Chris's house. Chris and Elise were about to buy a still life painting that they wanted when Dan ran through it, fleeing from painters after he set their paintings on fire. He later discovers most of the paintings at the art fair are worthless because the artists aren't very well known, thus only causing about $5 in damage. Because Dan was unable to cause expensive damage like he wanted to at the fair, he decides that if he is going to set something expensive art on fire, he has to go to an art museum. Dan then goes to a room filled with contemporary art. Just as he is about to set something on fire, an old guard confiscates his lighter. Bummed out that he can't set the museum on fire, Dan and Chris sit down on a bench and think of ways to get back at art. Dan suddenly notices that Chris is eating a sandwich, who points out that it tastes like plastic. The guards find Dan and Chris and tell them that the bench they are sitting on is part of an art exhibit, as well as the sandwich. The guards proceed to kick them out. With no time to pump Chris's stomach, Dan seeks to create a team to infiltrate the museum to get revenge on art. However, Chris tells Dan that maybe he shouldn't go after all art, just the guy who painted his car, Art Artstien, who happens to have his art on exhibit. In order to get vengeance against Art the artist, Dan attempts to get the museum curator to hand over information about art students who were rejected in favor of Art. Dan fails even when he attempts to bribe the curator with a sandwich and chips. Since Dan can't gather the manpower to exact his revenge he decides to seek help from a local bum, Chris, and Mr. Mumbles. That night, Dan, the bum, Chris, and Mr. Mumble's break into the museum. Mumbles distracts the guards while the bum sneaks into the security room to watch where security is going while Dan and Chris deface Art's art. The bum is caught, the boys get away, and to Dan's glee, Mr. Mumble's returns Dan's lighter. Assuming that the mission was a success, they all go home. The next day, when Dan is watching the news, he finds out that Art is not crestfallen about the vandalism, in fact he claims that it was part of one of his art projects and that he will be selling the pieces for an even greater value. Infuriated, Dan get's Chris on the phone asking why his plan which he though was a success failed. The befuddled Chris who is now even more confused about what exactly is art suggests that they should meet up with Art so that Dan can give him a piece of his mind. Dan and Chris go to an abandoned toy factory that Art is using for an art studio. Claiming Chris is an art model and that Dan is Chris's agent the boys get in. While Chris is busy modeling for the artists, Dan looks for Art and to Dan's shock discovers that Art Artstien is a fraud because he uses an oversized slot machine that randomly picks ideas for him to draw. Eager to expose Art for the fake he is, Dan tries to leave the room that he an Art are in, but Art won't let him. Dan and Art fight and in the conflict, knock over the machine which causes the building to collapse. Fortunately nobody is harmed. Dan, Art, and a naked Chris emerge from the rubble. Chris goes home and discovers Elise bought a painting but then shows her the nude painting of himself to her which she thinks is impressive and hangs it over the Dan-shaped hole. Meanwhile, Art announces a new piece inspired by Dan called "The Jerk", which is really a 10-foot tall statue of Dan. The critics who admired Art's vandalism to Dan's car dislike the new piece but Dan likes it. But because people didn't like it, Art bulldozes it...right on top of Dan's car. Trivia * Chris Battle describes Art Artstien to be an evil Andy Wharhol * In this episode, it's revealed that Mr. Mumbles is actually a Ms. Mumbles, as a Hobo helping Dan and Chris destroy art pointed this out during their mission. * There are two guards in the Art Musuem, one is young and the other is elderly, it turns out they are actually related as the elderly guard is actually the younger guard's Grandpa. "Um, neither of us are touching any art, Grandpa" "First of all, that's my Grandpa, not yours." * Chris ate a plastic sandwich and apple pie and didn't realize it. * The Hobo helping Dan on his mission claims he once played checkers with a clown named Frank Sinatra. * The Hobo also claims to speak Cat and seems to "communicate" with Mr. Mumbles. * The Hobo is most likely deluded and very crazy, as he panics when Chris enters Dan's apartment thinking Aliens were invading. * Dan's team consists of himself, Chris (the Grunt), The Hobo (the Tech guy), and Mr. Mumbles (the Explosives Expert) * A running gag in this episode is Chris and Elise trying to find a painting to place over the Dan shaped hole in their wall, but they can't seem to agree on anything til the end of the episode where Chris shows Elise a painting of himself nude (Which Elise enjoyed... a LOT.) Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * Mr. Mumbles * Art Museum Guards * Art Arstien (debut) * Hobo (debut) Gallery Dan vs art.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes